Rewritten: Guard Me
by EmpressKira
Summary: Four must find out who he really is and not let this prison-like place distract him from that goal. Along with his friends and his favorite guard, Zoro, will he discover who he is? How will things transpire? What are these flutters? Who is this ruthless man? Rated M. ZoLu. Rewriting an old story!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:: So I have decided to rewrite my story 'Guard Me'! YAY~! Well anyways, I apologize for any mistakes, this is hot off the press and I just couldn't wait to post, so I hope you enjoy this story!**

 **I may even do the little chat thing for old times sake! Shishi~!**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 **Guard Me**

The room echoed with voices as I laid on my bed staring up at the dark grey ceiling with a sigh. It has been a few nights here in this mysterious place I woke up and recollect nothing of what happened until that day. Thinking back I remembered waking up to a male watching me, which scared us both because I screamed and he did too from being startled. The guy explained that it was a prison where no one knows why they are here and just kind of have to get used to it.

It's hard to get used to the fact that I am roughly in my early twenties and don't know anything about myself. Though, I have come to accept it since it seemed a bit impossible to escape and it really wasn't that bad. We got three meals a day, two recess and a cell buddy.

As anyone would think; three walls were of concrete, maybe stone, and then the one had strong bars with the cell door locked tight. The sound of a ball smacking onto the wall and floor was from my friend as we did that on occasion to pass the time. We both didn't care much for books, him kind of liking them on occasion if they were more on the fantasy side.

Shifting to sit up since the talking was at full bloom, meaning everyone was up bustling before the signal for breakfast goes off. I moved to hang over the side to look down at the bottom bunk. The male below me had long curled brown hair that was tied back with a bandana. Murky hazel eyes watched attentively as he timed on when to catch the ball. His skin was a little darker than mine, as were mine looked like a tan his was more olive like. The most noticeable feature on him though was his nose. It wasn't like a big sign, but it hooked out a bit more than most. Unlike my clothes, he wore a quarter sleeve white shirt with black pants and black shoes.

I wore a short sleeve shirt with a pair of black shorts.

"Hey, Nine!" A startled yelp left him as the ball soon snapped up to hit his face. Another cry left him whilst grasping his face and I laughed out. "You're so funny!"

"Geez! You scared me, Four!" I moved to slide off the top and land next to him as he still sat with hands rubbing his face. Laughter left me again as I taunted him on how he needed to be more aware, which riled him since I startled him.

 **Dun-Dun.**

The sound had mostly quiet down before more talks of food was in the air as that was the signal for breakfast. Ah, yeah, the name's four, or what I was given anyway, and my mark was placed into the middle of my collar bone like everyone else so you can clearly see who was who. The prison only held around fifty people and since it started from that number they must be running out of room. A finger found it subconsciously as it still throbbed lightly from it being a few days fresh. How I didn't feel it when I was knocked out amazes me.

"Oi, let's go." A grin was on me as I looked right over to our assigned guard. Every cell had an assigned guard, someone to keep tabs on you. This brutal looking guy is Zoro, with his short green hair and striking emerald eyes. A tan polo was on him with a pair of green pants and black boots strapped tight. Then on his hip was a single white katana that had gold lining making an extravagant pattern on the hilt. It was no wonder some of the prisoners feared him as he always had a scowl and would sneer at anyone who walked by. Some even traded another guard because they didn't care for him. Though this muscly guy didn't fool me, I knew deep down he just needed someone there for him.

"Zoro~!" I whined out as I walked over with a pout and arms waving around. "Nine's being mean!"

"Haaah? Am not! You were poking fun at my reflexes!" We were back at it as the door opened up and I stepped out with arms out.

"Knock it off you two!" A scared whimper left Nine as he cowered with shaky arms out as he was to be inspected in a quick pat through. Laughter left me as we began following behind Zoro with me nudging my cellmate before shifting forward more.

"Mah, mah, Zoro!" I was still slightly behind the man, but stood a bit to the side to see up at him. He gets very testy if I am right beside or in front of him.

"Huh?"

"Do you guys eat before us?" A shrug left him as I knew it was a 'yes' from just experiencing his reactions these past few days. "Do we eat the same? Do you guys live here too? It must be hard having to tend to us!" I whined out and this grumble left him as he tilted his head to the side. This had me imagine him roll eyes before I chuckled out at his reactions. "You're so cool, Zoro! I like that you're our guard! I hope you don't get reassigned! I like seeing your super cool hair! Then it's funny when you sneer at people even though your just like all happy—"

"Do you ever shut up?" Emerald eyes snapped to me as I noticed the familiar look, but it was softer and I stared up at him with a mouth wide open.

"Ah… Zoro likes my compliments!" A grin left me with a laugh as he turned away with grumbles and a hand rubbing his neck. The sound of the cafeteria was ahead as we entered and he stepped to the side to let us in. "See you later, Zoro!" I stated out with a grin before doing a light skip and moving my way to the lunch line. Nine followed after to be right behind me before the others could get between us.

"You are crazy for talking to him like that!" A questioning noise left me as he said that out and the line was steady pace.

"Why? He's super cool!" This laugh left me as he merely shook his head and we appeared to the window. "Ou! Thanks, Sanji!" I grinned to the cook who was serving trays and that blue eye looked to me with a flicker to my number.

"You better eat it all!" The man spoke out as blonde hair covered his other eye, but I wondered if it was curly like his other brow.

"Of course! It's so delicious!" This cup was tossed to me and I grasped it quickly before cheering out. "Thanks, Sanji!" I began laughing as I walked off whilst holding the extra cup of mashed potatoes.

"The guy hates everyone!" Nine was completely shocked as we moved to our table and I sat next to another friend of mine.

"Look, it's Four!" The person now across from me called out whilst an arm was over my shoulder and I was taken into a squeezing hug.

"Ah, Eleven!" I looked up into matching brown eyes as freckled cheeks rose with his grin. This man was like an older me with brown unkempt hair and same eyes, but I just didn't have those freckles. Eleven had a sleeveless shirt that was unbuttoned, which he got that choice for being here for a year where you can change a piece of clothing, and some black shorts like mine plus black boots.

"There's my little Four! You guys made the whole place crack up with your shouts!" A laugh left him before was complaining as a hand ruffled his hair. "Oi! Quit it, old man!"

"Ah? Old man? Where?" A man with brilliant red hair was using a hand to shade his eyes as he seemed to look out to search for something. A laugh left me at his humor before flicking his greyish-blue eyes at me. The three lined scar over his eye always left me wondering on how he got it, but no one remembers anything and he's been here for over two years. A white short sleeved polo was on him with some green tinted pants and black boots. According to him, a little confusion was made, but most knew him by now and by the number forty standing out between his collarbones.

"You're funny, Forty!" Another sputtered laugh left me before digging into the roast beef in front of me.

"Oh, you got an extra mashed potato!" Eleven commented before I heard a joyous laugh in front of me.

"Four seems to always be special! Yohohoho!" The pale man was waving a hand at his mouth with his laugh and it was amazing on how thin he was, but he also didn't eat a lot of food like Eleven and I did.

"Mah, Twenty-Two, don't you know? He's the new favorite!" Forty claimed out with a hand waving out to the mentioned male as he patted his black afro like hair to soon find a comb in it.

"Ah, I guess you are right. Yohoho!" The short laugh left him as he went through his hair a few times, maybe sensing a tangle somewhere? The table erupted in laughter and we began a discussion on certain things and filling me in on anything I needed to know since each friend of mine has been here a while, Nine has only been here four months, but still knew most things.

 **Dun-Dun.**

"Finally! Fresh air!" Eleven exclaimed with a stretch and we began dumping our trays of any trash and headed outside. The sun blazed down at me with those warming rays and we went to sit at some low bleachers with only three benches. Of course, it only took a few minutes into our little recess to have Eleven engaging his guard, Marco, into a game of ball on the court.

The blonde tried to act uninterested, but Eleven was taunting him with a winning grin. Blue eyes had flickered with something before smirking and Eleven cheered up before they headed for the court. The guard didn't have a weapon on him like most, but on occasions he was seen with a baton or a wakizashi. Though, I think Marco knew that Eleven would come up to him for a game and usually places it somewhere during this time.

"Those two, I swear." Forty commented with a laugh as he stood with his back against a fence. Cheers left me for the two before Eleven waved me over and we both began teaming up. A while into the game a hand shot out to catch the ball and I looked to a smirk.

"Zoro!" I called out as the man began dribbling the ball before passing it to Marco and this challenging look was on him. We both took up that blazing feeling and was shoving each other as we played a rough game.

Prisoner versus Guard.

 **Dun-Dun.**

The ball swooshed in the net from Eleven and I whined out at the sound. "Already?" I asked out with a pout as an arm was around my shoulder and a laugh in my ear.

"We still won, Four! Told you, Pineapple!" An accusing finger was at his guard who rolled his eyes with arms crossing.

"Let's go, Eleven. Don't dawdle." Marco began walking off as I noticed he followed with complaints of leaving in his victory.

"Come on, Four." I looked to see a hand tugging at the tan polo that stuck to his skin.

"Right, Zoro!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Daaaammnn, Writer! Back at it with a chapter!**

 **Usopp: Oh gosh, please don't start that.**

 **B-But!**

 **Usopp: So overused.**

 ***tears forming***

 **Robin: Oh my, you seem have unsettled Writer-san.**

 **Usopp: W-wait!**

 ***cries***

 **Usopp: Oh god...**

 **Law: *POOF* What? Where am I?**

 **Law~!**

 **Law: Oh for Death sake...**

 **Robin: Enjoy, Viewer-san! *giggles***

* * *

 **Guard Me**

"A meeting?" The question left me as I lay on the bottom bunk talking to Nine as he was explaining his painting. That is what he loves to do, paint, and he is very good at it.

"Yeah, let's go, Four." Zoro had the door open as I soon rolled off the bed before shifting over by him. The door was closed as he merely patted my hips before waving to follow.

"See ya later, Nine!" I called out before following my favorite guard down the hall where some looked on since people don't normally leave there cell for anything expect checkups or being interrogated.

 _Golly, I don't know why I would be interrogated and I had a checkup after getting here just a couple weeks ago._

"Ah, so where I left off." I began as a groan left him, but he never stopped me as I chattered to him with some inputs placed in here and there from him. That was enough for me as I knew slowly, day by day, he was opening up.

"You know, you surely talk a lot for someone who doesn't remember anything." This pause found me at his words as I soon looked to the ground in thought. "Four?"

"Ah? Oh, well, I don't know… some things sound familiar, but not really? I think maybe my dreams are trying to fill that void with anything. Like, like, at one point I was this cool pirate captain!" The story left me as I noticed a smile find him as he found it all amusing and I like that.

 _That made my day._

"Here we are." Some large double door were before us, maybe eight feet tall, and he knocked out with quick rasps.

"Come in!" The voice was a feminine tone as I was lead in and stepped right inside. "Thank you, Roronoa. If you would give us a minute?" Confused green eyes viewed to the chair faced away towards a big window.

Nothing left him as he left and I viewed the medium size room that had book shelves lining two walls. In one corner was a small seating area with some magazines and manila folders lying on the coffee table. By the door to my left was a table holding a coffee maker and some assortments to add to the coffee with foam cups stacked with ceramic mugs next to them, but only a few. As I stood there in questioning, I stared to the neatly placed desk as a thick file was closed and what looked like a handcrafted mug was holding pens and pencils.

"Please sit, Four." A hand was out as I noticed it to fit the woman, as I noticed the voice and how delicate just her hand and arm was with pale skin showing no blemishes. My feet moved to the overstuffed chairs before the mahogany desk and sat in one before a hum left her. "I am known to be called Leader. Pleased to meet you."

"Ah, to you as well." Another giggle left her as she stayed facing away and I rubbed at my face as I felt an itch.

"For you may know, I have many eyes in this place and not with just the guards." She began explaining out and I stayed quiet for her to continue. "Most would label anybody that relayed information as a rat, but I see it as a protector. For you see, trying anything merely ends badly for those attempting and involved even by word." The chair creaked as she seemed to shift in her spot and the hand was waving out as I noticed the long nails painted a glossy purple. "It's merely best if everyone behaves."

"Why does this have to do with me? I'm not trying anything? I think it's great so far, having friends, food, and some nice fresh air!" This cheer left me causing a chuckle to leave her as the hand disappeared.

"I am very well aware on all that, you are very good, Four. Especially to my guard, he seems more pleasant since he has been assigned to you."

"Ah, Zoro? He's awesome!"

"Four," my name had me pause before I could rant about the man. "I want you to just keep eyes and ears open for anything. It would be in all of our best interest to stop any trouble." Silence found the room as I soon followed it with a hum in thought.

"I guess so?" The answer left me as I thought about it and how if I ever wanted to figure something out I needed to be in good favors. This place is nice and everything, but who am I? Where exactly am I? What kind of person am I?

So many questions and I needed to find out even if it means getting away from here. Which, I would never show that I was thinking that or if I would act upon it. This may take time to figure out, but I do believe my dreams are trying to tell me something. I just needed time to think and get everything going so I can get my memories back. I think I was getting even closer to what my name is.

"If I do, do I just tell Zoro?"

"Yes." Nothing else left me as I gazed around the rich looking room and then noticed the hand waving out. "That was all, Four. I hope you enjoy your life."

"Have a good day, Leader." The words left me as I got up and headed for the door. It seemed like she needed to talk to me for something more than just this, I'm just not sure on what exactly. I think she already knew I wasn't going to relay something to anyone about anything. Once opening it up and noticing Zoro leaning against the wall, a grin found me as I closed the door.

"Finished?"

"Mh!" I bounded over to him with hands grasping his arm as I held it with a laugh. "Zoro! Zoro! We should play another game tomorrow!" A disgruntled noise left him before letting the touching sly by as we began down the hall.

* * *

"Forty~!" The whine left me as the man had picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"You are learning bad habits from Eleven!" The words left him with a huff before dancing around and I was laughing out trying to be angry.

"Stop! Stop!" My anger was definitely not showing as the others laughed too at the antics. I was hanging upside down behind him with hands barely touching the ground. I saw everyone looking to me as my head was visible between the knees, barely as his pants were in the way. "Mah~, Eleven~!" I called for help with waving arms before they got quiet and I looked forward. "Oh, Zoro." Emerald eyes glared down at me before I grinned with hands out. "Help me~!" The puffed out cheeks had an eyebrow twitch before a sigh as hands grasped mine before tugging so Forty let go and I stumbled into Zoro. "Yay~! Zoro saved me!" This cheer left me as I stood up fully and soon hugged the man with a grin up at him once pulling away.

"Whatever." The word left him as I noticed pink dash his cheeks and I stared whilst blinking. "What?!"

"Are you feeling okay, Zoro?" Snickering was heard behind me before a look of anger was on him as he looked past me with a shout to be quiet.

"Look, keep your antics to mild tomorrow." My head tilted as he spoke that out before shifting away. Some snickers followed his distancing figure and I turned to them with arms crossed and a pout.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're quite oblivious, Four." Forty spoke out and I tilted my head in confusion.

"Huh?" A hand waved out with laughter before moving it to ruffle my hair.

"Nothing important."

"Probably because they have some higher positioned people coming." Twenty-two spoke out whilst tuning his violin that sat in his lap.

"Could it be those one guys?" Eleven asked next and I made a noise to show my confusion. "Oh, right, there's these guys… well, mainly just one guy, who comes by to check on everything for the main boss. Zoro probably doesn't want attention drawn to you for any reason. Marco already told me the same thing." Shoulders shrugged out as it seemed to be a known thing among the prisoners and I nodded in understanding.

* * *

"… _uf…"_

" _Who is that?" I called out as I floated within an endless sky as I shifted myself to face down with eyes scanning around._

"… _ff…"_

" _Who are you calling for?" The question left me as clouds had formed to linger around me and then I shifted to look up and I see a shadowed figure._

"… _uff…" I tried moving to somehow swim up and it was like they got closer with a hand out towards me. "…Luffy…"_

" _Huh?" The name was familiar and I saw the figure smile and the face began to form into someone I knew. "Wha—? How?"_

" _Did you bump your head again, Luffy? I swear it's a chore being your big brother!" A hollowed out laugh left him though it was sincere and then he kept a smile._

" _Ace?" The name rolled off my tongue without thought and hands cupped my face as he grinned to me._

" _The one and only." This feeling found me as I felt warm and a pure smile found me._

" _Ace!"_

 _But soon I felt a pull and I gasped out as I tried to grasp a hold._

" _No!"_

 _It was like water swallowed me and I gasped for air._

My eyes opened as I sat up with a sputtering gasps leaving me and I put a hand to my head. It was quiet through the hall with occasional snores and I pulled my hand back to look at it. My breathing was ragged a bit, but all I could think about was that dream.

"Was that my name?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Usopp: I said I was sorry.**

 **Me: *pouting whilst glaring to Law***

 **Law: I don't do cuddling.**

 **Me: Fine! *wiggles hips and nose before nodding head***

 **Doflamingo: *POOF* Ah?**

 **Me: Doffy~ *eyes sparkling before leaping for the man***

 **Doflamingo: Fufufufu~, hello little cutey!**

 **LawUsopp: O.O**

 **Robin: ToT Please enjoy, Reader-san.**

* * *

 **Guard Me**

"Is that the guy?" I asked out as we sat at the usual spot outside and they all nodded towards me.

The man I was speaking about has long curly black hair back in a low pony tail. He wore a black tuxedo with the white shirt underneath unbuttoned a couple of buttons. Hands seemed to make their way to his pants pockets on occasion as he was surveying the recess grounds. Most avoided his area and some even made sure to be turned away to not make eye contact. A hand moved to rub at his chin where a manicured goatee was. Sharp grey eyes soon flicked over to me and this jolt found me.

"Ah, he's looking this way!" Nine spoke out as I noticed lips smirk towards me and suddenly an arm pulled me to a body to block the view.

"Huh?" I noticed I was pulled against Forty as he had eyes closed with a tense body.

"Don't look at him." The words came out as everyone was silent whilst gazing to the ground or anywhere else. A frown found me as I soon remembered something and pushed back whilst shifting to sit in the older man's lap.

"Oh yeah, Eleven." The words left me and his gaze found me as I was grinning. Something flickered in those brown orbs before smiling to me.

"What's up, Four?"

"I need to talk to you!" I pointed a finger out in a jabbing motion before laughing out.

"Sure, walk with me?" A thumb was thrown over his shoulder as he began standing and grinned up before nodding.

"Yeah!" I cheered as I got up and soon followed the other towards the fence so we could gaze the large field that ended to a large wall.

"So what's on your mind?"

"I had a dream." The words left me as I was nervous on saying anything, but needed to get it out and I trusted him.

"Dream?" He inquired, keeping his face away. Probably to be safe so attention wasn't really drawn to us.

"Mh…" I confirmed and he let me be quiet for a moment before I stared forward with a deep breath. "Ace?" I noticed his face become surprised before looking down at me.

"You remembered, Luffy?" This stuttered breath left me as he said my name and I grinned widely up at him.

"So it was real. My name, your name… are you my brother too?" This joyous smile found him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me in.

"Yes, it's real. It's all real." The words made me smile so much it almost hurt and he let me pull away a little. He let his hand grip my shoulder as he grinned down at me. "Even though I know you are excited to say it, still use my prisoner name." This nod left me in understanding as he pulled me close again. "When did you notice?"

"Ah? I don't like medicine." I stuck my tongue out and this laugh left him before ruffling my hair.

"As expected!"

 **Dun-Dun.**

"Ah, we should get going, _Four_!" The name was emphasized as we turned together still attached to join our friends and I noticed this smile on Forty.

 _I want to know his name next!_

* * *

"Four, I told you to be mild yesterday." Zoro was at the bars with a glare to me and gritted teeth.

"Hah? I was though!" I spoke up as I stood with a hand tugging my shirt to air me. To pass the time I find myself doing pushups and other work out things. Nine had been called out to help in the kitchen with the dishes after breakfast.

"Obviously not enough." The words left him as he seemed like something was bothering him so I shifted to the bars and leaned forward with a finger poking his cheek.

"Mah, what's the matter?" Green eyes viewed me though he didn't move his face and suddenly this flutter in my stomach found me.

"It seems the guy has found an interest in you." The words he spoke were light as I knew he was trying to keep it low so no one else would hear.

"Oh… maybe I stared too long?" I questioned and Zoro flinched to soon view me with serious eyes.

"Didn't your friends tell you?"

"Well, _yeah_! I just kind of got sucked into it!" The whine left me as I slouched lightly with my head against the bar. "I'm still new!"

"Please, Four, just try not to do anything again." This look was on him as I saw how sincere he looked. Then he shifted to look down the hall with a rough exterior finding him. "Medicine." The words grumbled out and knew what he meant, but I wasn't expecting that man.

"Ah, Zoro. I see you take good care of your prisoners." This growl left my friend as it was very evident that he did not like the man.

"What's with the personal visit?" At the question, grey eyes found me as I viewed the lean male with a little interest since I didn't know who he was.

"You're dismissed, boy." Zoro tensed at the order before begrudgingly moved away down the hall to probably check on Nine. "Now," the man approached with a hand holding out two small cups and I took them both.

I did my routine and swallowed before him along with the whole move your tongue up and down. The cups were taken and handed off before I felt a hand grasp my throat and pull me harshly to the bars. A startled gasp left me as he soon let fingers into my mouth. This protesting groan left me with hands pressing the bars. To my horror, he pulled the hand back with the two pills between his fingers.

"As I thought, such a naughty boy," a smirk found his lips as I coughed lightly. The hand moved out so a worker could hold a napkin to capture them. "You looked a little too clear with your thoughts." The words made me think on how I noticed people having clouded eyes unlike Ace and Forty.

"Ngh," I was lifted more to be off my feet and I grasped the wrist to try and fight him off.

"Don't worry, you were on the top of my list before theorizing you may have stopped taking them."

"Oi!" The hall was quieting down as they heard commotion going on and no doubt a cell over saw Zoro. The man fast approached to the scene as I coughed lightly again on how my throat was restricted. "Let him go!" The hand lingered a moment longer before pushing me back as he released me. Rough coughs left me as I gasped in breaths with a hand hovering over the prickling area.

"My, my, you're not doing a very good job, Zoro." Nine was let back in and was immediately by my side as I got my breathing back and wiped my chin as saliva was still there.

"What?"

"Letting one of your prisoners not take their medicine. Tsk, tsk." Green eyes pierced over to me as I soon gazed away with guilt since I always added that I _promised_ that the medicine was taken. "Oh? What a predicament… Zoro, open the door again." The order stiffly made him move as he did so before being told to stand back. "Move, boy." Nine shifted away in fear before I looked up to the man. "Get up, Four." My body began trembling as I couldn't find myself to comply with the order and he smirked out. "I wouldn't try me, boy." Legs moved to stand up before feeling a swift kick find my stomach and sent me into the wall. Pain spiked through me as it hurt and suddenly my chin was grasped before crying out feeling something stabbed into my neck. "I much prefer these methods." A whimper found me as the cold fluid filled my body and I felt my vision darken. The last thing I saw was his pleased smirk.

* * *

"What?" My voice sounded groggy as I heard my name being called form somewhere.

"Four."

Oh, not the name I wanted to hear.

"Nine?" The name left me as I tried to rub the fogginess away and seen his relieved face.

"Are you feeling alright?" This deep breath found me as I rubbed my head to get rid of the fog. "Eleven wants to know if you still remember."

"Ah, Ace…" This smile found Nine at the name I released out with a sigh of relief.

"So you do, good. It would have made me feel awkward on letting you know on how I found mine out too." This smile found me as I shifted to lay on my side and look to my friend.

"Ah? Really? Tell, tell!"

"Usopp." The name was foreign to me, but I could see how it fit him just perfectly. "There was this girl there who told me in this meadow. She was dancing and calling for me to join her. It was so real and just… _amazing_. I want to know who she is, Luffy. Everything will be coming back to me soon, I hope." Seeing the excitement made me smile big before the sound came out.

 **Dun-Dun.**

"Oh, it's time for lunch." Usopp mentioned out as soon hopped down from the bed and I shifted to view our guard.

"Go without me." I spoke out with a hand waving to my friend as I rolled over to face the wall.

"Ah, you sure?" My friend asked out in worry before I waved my hand out again.

"I will go to dinner. See you later, Nine." A confirmation noise was made as I heard the door closed and Zoro lead him away. The hall was filled with chattering and a few commented going by my cell on how I was the one who _disobeyed_ , probably thinking I wasn't awake yet still.

My whole being was still tired from, what I presume, yesterday and I let a hand touch my throat. It was still sore from where he choked me and the area where the needle had stabbed me. The only thing I can think of was that shot was maybe supposed to restart me back to like a day one, or tried to make my mind foggy again. Well, it surely was foggy, but I still remembered what I know so far. Hopefully that guy goes away, I wish I hadn't looked to him. It wasn't like I was trying to hold a sign up that says pick me. I was just curious on who exactly he was, but I guess I shouldn't have at all. Forty was even all concerned about me after that incident.

The sound of my cell door made me stiffen as I was afraid to move and then it closed. It wasn't Usopp, he would have made himself known with a quick comment on if I was awake. Then the thought of that man had me squeeze eyes shut, hoping he thought I was asleep.

"Four…" The voice surprised me and had me shifting to roll over and look down at emerald eyes.

"Ah, Zoro…" I weakly spoke out and this glimmer of worry was in his eyes. "I… I'm sorry…" Words left me before I could fully think and he looked a little surprised. Arms crossed as he sighed out before nodding his head as if to signal to come down. I gulped a heavy lump in my throat as I slowly made my way down off the top and stood before him.

"I already knew you stopped taking them." His words surprised me as I gave him a look before a hand lined my neck. This look of anger was on him before moving to grasp ahold of me and I was pulled into an embrace. A surprised gasp left me before grasping onto him to just sink into that warmth. The feeling of everything was catching up as I rubbed my face into his shirt and gripped harder.

"Zoro!" I spoke out even though it was muffled as I began to shake in his hold.

"Oi, calm down…" A finger pressed into my cheek as he grumbled out. "This is supposed to be light and meaningful." Chuckles left me before pulling back to grin up at him.

"I really am sorry, Zoro." A pout formed on me as he looked upon me with his usual face of annoyance, but it softened with a sigh. One of his hands moved to cup my cheek before leaning down to press lips to the corner of my mouth. "Ah," heat flourished across my face as the flutters were back at full force. Suddenly his face turned red too and tried to clear his throat whilst looking away.

"Moron, stop it." Lips were pursed out as he mumbled the words and this light laugh left me.

"I like Zoro bunches!" This restrained feel was to him as I felt him inhale deeply with a look at me.

"For fucks sake…" He spoke out with a sigh before grasping lightly on my face and lips pressed to mine.

This surprised noise left me as he pressed in and this spark found me as I shifted hands to around his neck to pull him down as I dipped back. The arm around my waist tightened as he followed with lips moving with mine. Lips pulled away as I panted lightly from not really breathing and this nervous shifting left him.

"Damn it," he said before I was shifted to lay back on the bed with legs dangling over the edge before he dove down for my lips. A moan left me as our lips moved together and gripped his hair as I pressed in for more as we melted. The body above me pulled back as he stared down at me with pants as I noticed his eyes view me before they closed and he let his head hang down towards my chest. "I can't think clearly with you around."

"Same." I let hands move to lift his head up to feel along his cheeks that burned under my touch. "Luffy."

"Huh?"

"My name." Eyes widened lightly at that before smiling and his look filled me with a warming sensation again.

"Luffy." Goosebumps found me as I felt my breath hitch before he pressed lips to my chin. "…Luffy…" A hum left me before he pulled back again to view me. "You make sure you come for dinner, alright?" This nod left me before he began pulling back to fully stand before me. I sat up whilst watching him as he rubbed his neck with glances around before dipping down for a chaste kiss. "Try to stay out of trouble. I can only do so much." Green orbs flared with worry as he soon shifted to the cell door and left. One look back at me had a smile find me before seeing his face flush up and he nervously rubbed his neck again. "I need to head back, behave Four." The words left him in a grumble and began stalking away down the hall. My fingers found my lips as I soon giggled out in happiness.

 _My head has never felt so clear!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: *sitting in Doffy's lap* So this story is kinda a little off from the original, but I think it fits better with my plans.**

 **Law: *glaring* Kira-ya,please remove yourself from that man.**

 **Me: No! *cuddles into the man***

 **Usopp: We said sorry! *arms flailing***

 **Me: I'm upset and Doffy is very loving.**

 **Law: By far**

 **Doflamingo: And you are better, Lawsy?**

 **Law: *eye twitch***

 **Robin: Enjoy, Reviewer-san.**

 **Usopp: PICK A NAME FOR THEM!**

* * *

 **Guard Me**

"But Ben~!" A whine came out as I looked to the red haired man and couldn't help but smile. I found out his name was Shanks and seemed to have been some sort of important figure in Ace and my life. They try to give me tidbits of information without really expressing they know more than they should. That higher up guy left, Zoro told me, but he expressed that he may be back sooner than expected next time.

Usopp and Brooke, as he told us, were busy helping with the kitchen as they received cleaning duty for this week. All the days run together so it's hard to keep track, but I knew I was up for cleaning duty soon.

"I mean it, Forty." An older male was pointing an accusing finger at Shanks whilst the other hand held a cigarette. Ben's hair is black, long and sleeked back in a ponytail whilst hanging over his shoulder as it was thin and straight. A black t-shirt was on him along with required pants for all guards and those standard boots. A stun gun was on one hip as the other showed a Sabre in a plain white sheath that seemed to be made of metal and the silver hilt stood out.

"It's not my fault that Forty-three is begrudging me with something." Shanks complained out with hands out as he wasn't sure what his cell mate's problem was for the day.

"Ah, the guy with a red nose?" I asked out since his cell mate had a natural skin condition that made his nose red like it was sunburnt all the time. This snort left my brother and red haired male as they covered mouths.

"That's not very nice, Four." Even though it sounded like a scold, a smile was creeping on the guard's mouth.

"What? It is red though!"

"Anyways," Ben continued as he ignored my comment. "At this rate you will either have to be moved or he will."

"Ah, change me out! I don't like my cellmate!"

"But then Marco won't be your guard anymore." Shanks pointed out to my brother as this nice red blush formed over cheeks.

"O-oh, right…" Grumbles left him in thought before I thought about Zoro and searched for him only to find him talking to another prisoner with a scowl on his face. This grin left me as I watched him cross arms with a sneer before almost sensing my stare. Green eyes found me before red found cheeks and the same happened to me.

"Luffy, can you make it any more obvious?" The whisper in my ear made me grab at it before looking over at Shanks with a horrified face.

"Wh-what?!" I asked out in stutters as I didn't know if he knew really what was going on. It's been a week since that time Zoro kissed me and I was too nervous to tell anyone, not even Usopp knows. Surprised eyes found me before laughing out whilst ruffling my hair.

"Mah, mah, it's fine, Anchor! We already knew something was there." The nickname was still puzzling to me since it had something to do with us both, but he won't tell. Said it was more important if I remembered on my own. A grin and laugh left him as Ace and Ben looked to us with questioning looks, since Ben was well aware of us knowing our names and other things. "You know, Luffy and his guard." The two seemed to just nod in understanding and I felt my face flush in embarrassment. "So, so, did you guys kiss or something?" My body must have gone completely red as I gaped at him with shock.

"N-no!"

"Oh my gosh, Lu! Do we need to have the talk?!" My brother asked out whilst shaking hands out.

"Oh, gosh, no! Please anything but that, Ace!" The horrified look on my face must have made Shanks laugh with Ben snickering before I heard a grunt.

"Could you all be any louder?" The growl had me turned to my guard before moving hands to grab and pull him over.

"It's all your fault!"

"Huh?!" He asked out in confusion before beginning to analyze the situation more before cheeks went red as he poked at my cheek. "What did you say?!" A whine left me as he pulled at a cheek before laughter brought us back to everyone else.

"My poor baby brother!"

"About time!"

"Oh goodness, what am I caught up in?" Ben asked out before swatting Shanks on the back of the head. "Listen, I was being serious. Don't avoid the subject."

"Ben~!"

 **Dun-Dun.**

"You're still not getting out of it, Forty." A stern look was to the mention male who groaned with a pout.

"Come on, Luffy." My guard stated as he tried to let my name slip out when he could.

"I better go find, Marco." Ace left in another direction where you could see his guard standing with another male who was his cell mate. A grin was on me as I joined Zoro into the building, getting in a very unorthodox line before we detoured into the cafeteria.

"You guys are the worst!" The voice had me smiling up as we found the blonde chef rubbing his face with a rag.

"Sanji~!" I called out whilst moving over to the other, being careful as the floor was mopped, and he gazed to me.

"Oh it's you two. Collect your man and go. Next time the two will not be assigned together!"

"Yohohoho!" Brooke laughed out as Usopp slipped and fell to the ground with a complaint to the other.

"Oi, Nine. Let's go!" Zoro called out as I conversed with Sanji for a bit before my chin was grasped and he tilted my head around.

"Sanji?"

"Good, they're gone finally." I was released and looked to the blonde as he used the rag to rub at the back of his neck. A big smile found me as I looked up to him and soon gave him a hug. "Oi, oi!"

"You're so awesome, Sanji!"

"Ha? Four!" Zoro complained out as I soon released the blonde with one last grin before walking off with arms out.

"Coming, Zoro! See ya later, Sanji~!" I hollered out before bumping into my guard with giggles leaving me. We left the room with Brooke laughing out at such antics and Usopp began commenting on how the other man was getting him into so much trouble.

* * *

Things have been becoming clearer and clearer with all these memories actually becoming overwhelming that I began receiving the more horrifying ones. It was mainly the one of when Ace went missing and then a more recent one of how I was taken. The nightmare only went to a certain point and the figure who took me was always shadowed, but I felt like it was familiar. Someone I had known or already know, but nothing came to mind when trying to think on it.

Tonight was no exception as I had just woke up with ragged breaths and Usopp up on the bed with me. A hand rubbed my back as I leaned against my hands with a head hanging down as my knees trembled below me. Pants left me as I felt the fear still lingering within me as I soon moved a hand to my collarbone as if the pain was flaring back in me.

"Is everything alright?" Zoro's voice was in the air as I couldn't lift my head to him. The door opened up before closing as Usopp moved off the bed and suddenly the pressure next to me was a bit heavier. "Luffy?" The whisper of my name had me stutter a breath out as he soon moved me. Arms found around me as he laid us down onto our sides and one hand came up to brush back my damp hair. "It's okay… I'm here, just stay calm." I leaned into him with eyes closed before pressing my body closer with a deep breath filling me.

"Zoro." My hands grasped his shirt as I rubbed my cheek against his chest. The hand in my hair gripped lightly before lips press against my forehead.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep."

That was I needed to know as I cuddled into his warmth and let the sensation take over.

* * *

"You been feeling alright, Four?" The question had me look over before yawning out with a hand rubbing an eye.

"He hasn't been sleeping well."

"Are you the one screaming awake at night?" Brooke asked in concern and this nervous laugh left me.

"Ah, sorry…"

"You may need to take the medicine tonight." Shanks voiced in concern and I gasped at him in horror. "No, no, it's okay. It's not going to suddenly make you forget. You just may need something to numb your mind for a few days. Just taking it today will give you a sedated sleep for at least three nights and then it was slowly start with dreams again." The man explained as a hand moved to let a thumb rub a cheek. "You look so exhausted."

"It's okay, Luffy," my named was said in a hushed tone by my brother as we sat outside, but some groups were closer today as they played ball. "I had once in a while before everything was set in place. I still do when I have trouble sleeping." An understanding nod left me before I felt my hand being grabbed. "Here, I keep them handy." The white pills looked so plain, but caused a very big euphoria when going to bed. I collected enough saliva in my mouth before taking the pills and swallowing with a little cough.

"Hope you're not getting sick." Brooke commented as they all had looks of concern at me and I smiled to them with a hand waving.

"I'm sure I just need sleep."

* * *

 _A hand moved towards me with long nails and I shifted back to see it was stopped as bars appeared._

" _Come here, boy." The voice was dark sounding as a laugh soon came out as I backed into a wall, finger tips almost reaching me as if the bars moved closer to me. "You will become mine."_

" _Get away!" I screamed out as I put feet to the bars to stop the advancement but I was scrunched together to feel fingers grip my throat and suddenly the bars disappeared and the dark figure loomed over me with white teeth smirking down at me. "N-no!"_

" _Nothing can stop me,_ _ **Luffy**_ _." The voice sounded disorientated as a laugh left him before gripping tighter. "I picked you specifically from the beginning." Tears began to form as he was gripping, but enough to let me gasp some air in._

" _What?" My voice was quiet as I didn't understand and then another hand moved to let fingers line along my face from my temple to my chin._

" _Soon you will be ready for what I have in store. Don't resist the things happening to your body." The way he spoke was if he knew something I didn't._

" _Did you give me something? Who are you? What have you done to me?"_

" _In all due time,_ _ **Luffy**_ _." I was pushed back and found myself submerged into water. Hands grasped the figure before me as I felt as if I was drowning._

"FOUR!" I felt a pain on my chest as I gasped out with rough coughs whilst trying to find something to hold. Hands grabbed mine as I was pulled up and into a hold. The tight embrace was by someone with a rattling figure and I recognized to be Usopp. Slight pained breaths left me as I leaned into him as I felt too weak to move.

"What's going on?!" Voices came yelling through the hall as a commotion started and suddenly a slam happened before fingers pressed to my throat.

"I-I don't know. He was screaming and c-crying and then he wasn't breathing." Usopp's shaking voice came out as I felt my body being pulled to another and suddenly pulled out of the bed as I found the floor with my upper body supported up.

"Four, you alright?" Zoro's voice came to my ears as everything else droned to a buzzing and I looked to him with bleary eyes. My lips moved, but nothing came out as I noticed green eyes flicker with worry before I heard some more people talking. "I don't know. I will take him there now." It felt like my whole being was lifeless as I felt slack when I was held up. Vaguely I was aware that we were moving around in a fast pace before the strong stench of sterile cleaning was filling my noise, sending a slight pain to my head at such a drastic change.

"La-m-ow—!" Words slurred as I felt that exhaustion sink more and more in before resting on a bed. Hands touched along my body in certain areas, but one stayed on my hand as I let that darkness grasping around my vision to spread. Muffled voices sounded out as I let myself fully succumb.


	5. Chapter 5

**Law: Room.**

 **Doflamingo: Now, now, Lawsy~! *hand held up as he cackles***

 **Me: Mouu, you two! *standing with fists down***

 **Usopp: Well, things have taken a different course of events on this story.**

 **Me: Yes they have! I do hope you all like it!**

 **Robin: Please enjoy...**

 **Usopp: *stares expectantly***

 **Robin: ...**

 **Usopp: ...?**

 **Robin: *smiles with a giggle***

* * *

 **Guard Me**

"You feeling better?" I pulled the glass away from me as I didn't notice Zoro come in the room and he looked a little worn down.

"Yes." I told him with a smile before he sighed out deeply before coming over to sit on the bed with hands rubbing his face. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone." Emerald found me as he snorted out before rubbing a thumb along my cheek.

"What exactly happened?" This stiffness found me as I thought back to it.

 **Nothing can stop me.**

"Luffy?" The name was whispered out as I soon felt a heavy sigh leave me and he took the glass away.

"I'm not sure if it's real or something my mind has shaped into a nightmare." I told him truthfully before seeing this sad look come upon him before shifting to be closer. Lips pressed to mine softly before pulling back so he could rest his forehead on mine.

"Tell me everything."

Words began to spill in a soft voice on what had happened from the time Ace was missing to when I was taken. Every movement from him was of comfort and to make sure I stayed calm as I spoke out. When I came to explaining my recent nightmare, something had been being put together in his mind. When I finished with a bit of a pant as I was worried of his silence.

"It couldn't be…"

"What?" I asked out before hearing the door open and he pulled back to stand by me.

"I wanted to make sure you were well, Four." Understanding found me as I knew that everything was still kept a secret, but as we viewed the visitor my heart hammered heavily.

"It's time to collect what is mine." That wicked smirk showed as the man eyed me and then suddenly I understood why everything felt familiar.

 _He_ took me away from my home, my peaceful life. He was the one who told me from the time he had taken me that he had already marked my fate. I was marked with it belonging to him and that he would see to it when it was time. Nothing fell into place because I didn't think about him after the encounter in my cell. I didn't _want_ to think about the encounter.

"Lucci, what are you doing here? Isn't it early to be back?" Zoro was tensed up as I knew he sensed my nervous body and the words he spoke.

 **Lucci.** _This man…_

"Oh? Whatever is it, boy? I'll have you know this boy was already signed to me from the beginning. I signed a contract long ago that if I think a certain prisoner was perfect fit for my personal endeavors then I can take them. Just like Forty-five and Twenty." This surprised look was on Zoro's face at the named prisoners before gritting teeth.

"What makes you think he has the same feelings towards it like Blueno and Kaku did?" Venom laced his voice as he kept to my side in a way to protect me.

"I asked you and you denied me, but this boy here does not have a choice. Neither did they, but they grew to it well." A smirk was on the man as grey eyes found me and this tension filled me.

"I refuse to leave Luffy in your care." The growl left my guard as I soon tried to shift, but I still wasn't up to my normal motions.

"Ah, Zoro." I spoke the name out with a hand grasping a wrist and he stayed staring to the man. Something seemed to click as a laugh soon left Lucci before fixing his jacket.

"So he's _that_ special to you, huh?"

"You shut up." The dark tone left my guard as he sneered harshly to the man with teeth bared.

"Very well, this is all in my favor, _boy_." A finger pointed to Zoro as the dark haired male was gritting teeth. "You can either accept my offer or stay here."

"I would never leave Luffy in your filthy hands." This twitch of annoyance left Lucci as he stood straight before I barely notice him move and square his foot into Zoro's jaw.

"ZORO!" I screamed out in surprise before fingers gripped my hair as I was frozen in place by cold grey eyes looking down to me. They dared me to defy him, to even try moving an inch so he could punish accordingly.

"My filthy hands?" He turned away to raise his free hand to look at it before examining his nails some. "I assure you they are cleaner than yours, boy." The groan was heard as I heard shifting, but still I couldn't move as that free hand shifted to line down my neck. "Ah, yes, his name is Luffy." A hitch in my breath found me as the finger found my collarbone and rested against the four before a nail dug into it. "Though I am sure you only learned that from him…" Grey eyes stared to me deeply as I still couldn't move and fingers tightened on my hair with me keeping in a whimper. "Luffy," the name left him as he stared down at me, "you will cooperate in the upmost manner if you don't want me to hurt your little guard."

"Shut your mouth, bastard." Zoro's voice had made grey eyes shift before gripping tight and I whimpered with fingers grasping the sheets. "I'm not going to let you take him out of my sight."

"Decide now, boy." The male before me spoke as he was now gazing to me and this made me realize the question was towards me.

"Wh-what?" I asked out in confusion as I don't know why I would have to answer.

"You going to cooperate?"

"Luffy, don't answer that." Even though I wanted to view my guard, I couldn't, I felt my body tense from being under his stare.

"Don't hurt Zoro please…" I whispered out and a smirk found him as he released me. This gasp of relief found me when he released his hold and I shifted to rub my head.

"You are to stand down, boy." Lucci shifted from the mattress as he had a knee on it before I gazed to Zoro. This pained look was on him as he gritted teeth and soon closed eyes.

"I am going with him!"

"Then accept it, boy."

"Fine, I accept!" Emerald glared to the dark haired male who soon smirked sadistically with a chuckle.

"Good. We shall leave after you take him for lunch." Feet shifted as he made his way out the door and I felt my body begin to shake. The door closed and a body was grasping me as I felt the tears streaming down my face.

"Luffy." Sobs began to wrack my body as I felt it all fully sink and I gripped to his shirt with my body curling into him.

"Z-Zoro!" I cried out as I felt the fear swell in me and tears wouldn't stop.

"Sshh, shh," the shushing began as he held me tightly for comfort and I merely shook at the thought of what I had agreed to.

* * *

"You're what?" Ace was grasping my shoulders as I noticed the horrified eyes at me from my friends.

"That damn man." Shanks cursed as arms were around my waist from the older male, holding me protectively. My brother shifted to hold me around the shoulders as I felt exhausted still, but I gripped his shirt.

"I never had a choice…" I spoke out in a whisper and they had stiffened only to hold onto me tighter.

"Like hell I will let you go!" Hands were back on my shoulder as matching eyes found mine and I gritted teeth.

"Don't, Ace. The last thing I need is for him to do something to you too." I spoke out and fingers gripped while his body trembled.

"I can't let my baby brother slip from me again." Teeth gritted at me before the arms around my waist tightened as I felt a head rest against mine.

"This old man agrees, we are not losing you again."

"But lunch is almost…" Usopp spoke up for the first time as he still looked shocked.

"Luffy," hands held my face as desperate eyes looked to me. "We are going to save you even if we have to wait a while." Hurt strung through me as I knew Ace was right, they didn't want to lose me, but it was too short notice.

"Hold strong for us, Luffy." Brooke spoke out with a reassuring look and the hands on my face moved around my neck as Ace shifted to hug me.

"We will escape first," Shanks began and sighed out lightly, "then we will come for you. Give us time, it's going to take a bit of it even after we get out. They might suspect something and plus we would have to find you. Just be strong for us."

 **Dun-Dun.**

It was like a death bell when I heard the signal for our lunch recess to be over. We held tight one last time before untangling ourselves and a hand was in each of mine. Shanks and Ace held tight as they walked with me, each holding a reassuring smile. I let a grin find me as I returned the grip and was led over to where Zoro stood.

"Usopp, go with Ace this time, they will assign you someone else." My guard was standing with arms crossed before relaxing and his arm was out so I could shift to grasp around it.

"Sure thing." Usopp agreed and my brother looked to Zoro.

"Watch over him."

"Of course." The reply had my brother grin out before they all left with a pat to my head and a goodbye. We were the last ones as we took our time and I gripped tightly to a tense arm.

"Zoro… they will come for us later." I spoke out and this snort left him.

"I figured as much."

"So we just have to be strong." I spoke out as I noticed the man in sight standing tall as he spoke to a woman with dark hair and baby blue eyes.

"I love you, Luffy." I let eyes snap up to find green as he smiled to me. "Remember that when I can't be with you."

"I love you too, Zoro. Please stay cooperative even when it's about me." This look crossed him as he knew I was implying if I was being hurt for some reason and to not make it worse on us both.

"Are you two ready?" We approached close enough to Lucci that he could speak out plainly with a smirk at me. Our silenced answered him as we stopped and I noticed the woman more and slight realization found me.

"I didn't expect the Leader to show up."

"I am merely saying farewell." The woman spoke up with a concerned look to me before I noticed Lucci hold a hand out.

"Come."


	6. Chapter 6

**Usopp: They still at it.**

 **Me: Meh... *hand waving out before eyeing the other***

 **Usopp: What?**

 **Me: *smirks* So I am a little mean to Luffy in my story**

 **Usopp: Ah, you are.**

 **Me: *shifts and flops against the man***

 **Usopp: Huh?**

 **Me: I do hope you all enjoy it! I put my best efforts into it! *grinning***

 **Robin: Here is the chapter, my young reader. *hands chappie over***

* * *

 **Guard Me**

"Again!" My hand wiped at my mouth as I shifted to stand again on weak legs.

Once leaving the prison, we had traveled by boat to a quaint island filled with forestry and a mansion on a hill top with the view of mountains surrounding the area. When we had arrived, Kaku was there to greet us with a smirk to Zoro who growled at the other. Something had happened between them, I wasn't sure what and I didn't have time to ask. We were separated immediately, Lucci dragging me off to a room that had access only through his room and that meant I had to share his bathroom as well. It was a simple room and he made sure to be with me whenever we had to leave, which wasn't often. Merely to have food and I got to see Zoro when we ate and realized that Kaku was his caretaker.

Zoro was very harsh with his words towards the orange haired male that merely mocked back with a smirk. I kept mostly quiet with Lucci as I wasn't sure about the man and he would merely gaze to me with a sadistic look. It would seem that besides the whole training that he was sizing me up for something more. When thinking that, I would merely throw any thoughts away since I didn't want to know and hoped for nothing else to come my way.

"What kind of hit was that?!" The shout came with a swift foot to my face as I soon found the wall and then the floor as I coughed out.

My hand grasped at my bruised chin as I wheezed lightly and grey eyes glared to me. Feet shifted towards me and this gasp found me as I wanted nothing more than to back away, but the wall prevented that. Once before me, this hand came towards me and the strain of defense found me as I shifted out with my shoulder ramming into his abdomen. This surprised noise left him as I rolled to the side and slid to my feet with hands shakenly push me up.

Eyebrows were raised up at me before smirking, "good. We will stop for now." My body buckled down as I let myself sit back with pants leaving me. It has been nothing but training with the man with short breaks for the time I have been here, which has only been about a week. A water was tossed at me, catching out of reflex and then shifting to cross legs and I drank it. I knew to take what I could when I can since this was very vigorous on my body.

The door opened to show Kaku as he glanced to me before waving Lucci over. He had moved to the other and I merely looked away with a hand shifting my shirt to fan myself as I was hot from this all. It was best to direct away because they may think I was trying to figure things out, I didn't need the man to be angered for any reason. Not that I could read lips, but I still don't want him to show his wrath. If he barely broke a sweat in a _suit_ when training with me, then I don't want to know what he could do.

"Luffy." My name had me look over to see Lucci looking irritated about something and a finger pointed down. This stuttered breath found me before moving to get up and go over to him.

"Yes?" I quietly asked once reaching the two men as brown eyes watched me. A hand found my hair as I was pulled to the dark haired man that was growling lightly.

"Have a word with your guard and let him know anything else will be returned with a much worse punishment than what he has experienced." The water bottle was taken from me as I watched livid grey eyes.

"O-of course." I spoke out quickly as he soon released me to follow Kaku.

It may look bad that I so openly showed my fear, but I don't think anybody would understand until they were in my position. I wasn't as strong as he was and it scared me that I was literately in the presence of a man who could potentially kill me with one hand _or even just a finger_. We stopped before a door and Kaku pointed into the room as I realized it was his room and Zoro was in the room attached. I quickly moved to the closed door and began knocking on it.

"Zoro, it's me." The door was opened and a hand grasped me before dragging me in and closing it quickly. My back found a wall as hands grasped my face to view me. Bruising was on him as green eyes were examining me with fingers touching over my sore chin. "What did you do?"

"Huh?"

"Lucci told me that you needed to stop before he will show a punishment far worse than what you have experienced." The jaw tightened from my words before lips found me and on instinct I grasped his shirt to press into him. Arms found my waist as he pressed me to the wall with a tongue pushing past lips. This noise left me as he pressed into me before wincing as I was still sore from training and he pulled back to look at me in worry.

"I'm sorry, I find it hard for me to not be defiant towards Kaku. He's the one that took everything and crushed it himself."

"What happened?"

"Luffy, I used to be Kaku's guard when he was in the prison and we actually became close friends." A hand moved to line along my cheek as he viewed down at me with a look of anger for the man. "He really didn't want to go, since he had been told of being contracted as well, and there was nothing I could do. I didn't want to go either and was able to decline, he couldn't and I was pulled away before I could try and stop it. He's not the same man from before and I'm afraid it will change you too."

"Never, Zoro." I spoke out hastily with hands shifting to his neck as I let fingers begin to massage up into his hair. "I just know better than to fight someone I _know_ I can't compare with." A strained look was in his eyes before I gave a chaste kiss. "Please, just try to be more cooperative, I don't want you to get seriously hurt."

"I will try harder."

"Thank you." The body pulled me from the wall as he gave me one last deep kiss before pulling away and we moved for the door. Kaku was standing by the main door and we approached him as he viewed us with a look. "Zoro." I whispered out to the male by me as he gritted teeth and I tugged his hand down lightly.

A bow found him as he squeezed eyes shut, "I deeply apologize for my actions and words." Brown eyes shined with an approving look and gazed to me with a smirk.

"Very good. You may return, Luffy." Hesitation found me as I squeezed the hand before pulling away with a head down as I left the room. My feet moved me to the training room as I figured Lucci to still be there before noticing him come out of a room with grey eyes finding me.

"Ah, it has been resolved?"

"Yes." The word left me stiffly before my body was pressed harshly to the wall and the hand shifted to grip my chin.

"You were not supposed to have any physical interaction." A thumb found my bottom lip as I tried my best not to shake. I knew very well that it was a rule set for me, but Zoro was very unaware of it.

"I-I apologize, it was done suddenly, I was heedless."

"Do not defend something that you are lying about." A flinch came from me as those eyes knew how to dig into my brain. Lips trembled as I soon felt the hand move to grip my hair as my whole body was shifted and a nasty crunch filled the air. This cry left me as I found the ground with hands grasping my face as my nose was beginning to drip with blood since he smashed my face into his knee. Tears slipped from the pain as I shook from it and felt my hair gripped again so it could look up at him. "You are _not_ allowed any physical interaction."

"Y-yes, sir." The whimper left me before his eyes shifted to look to the side and he released me. My hands grasped my face again as the throbbing persisted.

"Think next time, _boy_." The threatening tone and name used had me realize that Zoro was watching. Feet shifted to begin walking away and I slowly let my head lift to view livid green eyes. They flickered to concern for me as his whole body shook with anger. "Come, Luffy." Legs twitched as I soon stood myself up with only them and soon shifted to catch up with the man before he got angered again. I let myself glance back as he was glaring to Kaku now, but seemed to be holding his tongue.

 _Please, Zoro… just try to be strong and wait._

* * *

"Sit." The word had me shift and follow the command as I sat on a plush chair in the small sitting area of Lucci's room. A finger lined my bruised nose that had a bandage over it and I whimpered lightly. It was still sore from earlier and grey eyes viewed my reaction before smirking. "Just one more mistake and I will have my way."

The threat was there as I trembled lightly and didn't want to think on the deep meaning of those words, but it was seeming to be inevitable. We had only been here a week and the simplest things were causing a countdown in his head. This man had already planned to do so from the beginning, but was using the situation in his favor. The hand shifted to grip my chin with a gaze to examine me as he usually did.

"Luffy, go take a shower."

"Okay." The hand released me as he shifted to his closet and I moved to the bathroom. I flicked the shower on before tugging the clothing off and setting them in a pile by the shower before testing the water.

As I about entered under the warm spray, a hand grasped my hair and a wince left me as I soon silently cried out feeling teeth sinking into my neck. My body stumbled into him as hands desperately grasped to the shower door. A whimper found me as he didn't let up and then suddenly they were gone. Trembles left me as he released my hair and he merely left the room. Gasps found me as I got into the shower and closed the sliding glass quickly with a hand grasping at my neck. It throbbed and as I shifted to gaze down to my chest, a mere ripple of blood mixed with water was there and then gone.

Hands moved to begin lathering my hair with soap and I just went through my washing routine, trying to ignore the new inflicted wound. As I washed my body, I began noticing some new bruises and some old ones that were yellowing. It was nothing new for my body to be sore, but my nose had never been smashed in like that and I have never been bit before. This was all something I could have lived without and I wished I had never been of interest. I'd rather be in that prison than here. The reality of it all would set in on inconvenient times like this when I tried to calm myself.

 _I could be here for a long time._

 _It was a great possibility that Ace and everyone won't find us, too._

 _We could be stuck here forever._

Tears were barely noticeable from the water I let pelt on my head. A hand found my face as I gritted teeth and let out a choked sob. An arm was pressed to the shower wall as I began to feel it corner me. The feeling of never escaping, the feeling of never escaping, and the feeling of having to submit to the man sometime soon. It was too much to handle and all I could do _was_ take it. I didn't have a choice in the matter and pressing my hand tightly to my chest did nothing to relieve the feeling.

 _ **Why me?**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Well, as per usual, my story is progressing grandly!**

 **Usopp: U-ummm *nervous laugh***

 **Me: Hm?**

 **Usopp: I think I have _if-you-sit-here-any-longer-it-will-be-my-death_ syndrome!**

 **Me: Really? *notices two sets of eyes glaring* If you two would stop it!**

 **Robin: Writer-san...**

 **Me: Hm?**

 **Robin: *pats leg***

 **Me: *grins before moving to cuddle into Robin***

 **Robin: She's very affectionate. *pats Kira's head***

 **UsoppLawDoflamingo: *stares***

 **Robin: Enjoy the chapter ^_^**

* * *

 **Guard Me**

"Did you eat well?" The question had me nod as grey eyes watched me as we stood in the training room. "Good." The approval left him as he shifted to pull his suit jacket off and I gulped the lump in my throat. It has been a few days of light training since my perspective was a little off from my nose, but I was feeling better today and he had noticed. "Let's begin." The jacket was dropped to the ground with him unfastening his cuffs and top two buttons on his shirt.

 _What's with the sudden change?_

I wondered as I prepared myself and soon shifted to approach him with bare feet lightly tapping the ground. Grey watched me as I approached with a fist ready and I noticed the shift in him as I changed to instead crouch and swing a leg out. A hand firmly stopped it as I pulled away with a couple hops before going at him again with fists.

It was a while into the training before he nailed a hit into my chest with an open palm and it felt like my lungs were squished. The force had me falling back to the ground and coughs left me roughly as I quickly rolled myself away. Arms shook as I pushed myself up and I noticed Lucci smirking to me. This sudden shift in me had me stumble lightly as I felt light headed before a hum left him.

"Take a moment to breathe." My breaths were shaky and I began to calm them as I must have lacked oxygen for the dizzy spell to reach me like it did. Watching him had me notice something out of the ordinary and I shifted forward to let myself approach. An eyebrow raised as I had no bad intent in my movement before gazing up to the man.

"Are you feeling well?" Confused eyes found me before I shifted a hand to pat my face. "You're paler than usual and a tinge out of breath." I noted and suddenly he had his hand to his own head with a bit of surprise finding him.

"I see, very attentive, Luffy." It seemed like he was making some notes in his head and I moved to grasp his suit jacket with a hand tucking it over an arm. Feet shifted to follow him as he moved to leave the room and I noticed another member with blonde hair walking to probably go to an office space. "Kalifa, could you retrieve the doctor and send him to my room?"

"Sure, what for?" The curiosity left her as she noticed me walking next to the male with no present problems. We made our way down the hall since she would have to anyways to reach the doctor.

"I may be getting a slight fever." The blonde woman nodded in understanding as we walk and broke off to enter his room and Kalifa continued. Whilst entering the room, Lucci tugged his shirt off and like every time I gaze upon his back I notice the scars. It was four large noticeable ones, but I didn't voice anything as he soon shifted to the bathroom. I set his jacket over a chair as I soon heard the doctor come in with a look to me of questioning.

"Lucci," I spoke out so the man was informed and he came out in some pajama pants, must knowing he would probably be told to relax.

"Let me look at you." The doctor spoke out gruffly whilst pulling out a stethoscope and meeting Lucci at his bed. I stood there for a moment longer before going to the bathroom to do my business and washed up my hands before returning. My caretaker was rolling his eyes at the doctor as he rested back against some pillows. "Boy," the doctor signaled me as I approached, "make sure he stays in bed for the day and takes this every four hours and drinks plenty of fluids." A nod swiftly left me as he soon turned eyes to the man. "I will be back in the morning." Lucci simply agreed and watched as the doctor left and I stood there with a slight gaze to watch fingers brush through unruly dark hair.

"Luffy," eyes found me as I stayed quiet, "get us lunch and water in a pitcher."

"Okay." I spoke out as I soon moved to the door and left through it and made my way to the kitchen. It was an odd feeling since I have never left the room without him or at least someone there.

After reaching it and informing Blueno, who was in there already and usually cooks, about Lucci's situation he started on a meal for us. I found the barstool and watched as the male cooked away on making some rice and what seemed like dumplings. As it cooked, Blueno also made a water pitcher with ice in it and set it on a tray before returning to the food. Voices were heard as I soon took notice as Kaku entered with Zoro who had arms crossed with a strained look.

"Oh, if it isn't Luffy." A confused look was at me as I sat by myself and this tension found Zoro to not make a run for me.

"Lucci has a slight fever, doctor said to rest." I spoke out as I noticed both plates full of food find the tray to the side of me. My feet found the ground as I moved to it and the glasses along with silverware found it by Blueno who nodded to me as he was finished.

"Oh?" Kaku inquired as I lifted the tray and began moving for the door with a quick longing look to Zoro who returned it. A hand stopped me from the orange haired male as it grasped my chin lightly to have me face up to him. "Such a good boy." This sudden blush found me as he chuckled before releasing me so I could leave.

 _I don't fight it because it would do me no good anyway._

Quickly moving to the room, without spilling food, I entered with a pull to the door with my toe as I left it cracked open. Maneuvering in through I soon shifted to have the tray on his nightstand and I felt a hand pet through my hair. No words left us as I began handing him his plate and poured water for us both. Once grasping my plate, I merely shifted to sit on my knees on the floor as it didn't matter to me much. It was silent as we ate and once I finished I shifted the water pitcher and glasses to the end table and took the tray. I placed my plate on it and let Lucci place his as well.

The tray was set outside the door, as he told me to, and he merely pulled a book out of the drawer in the night stand. "Just do some exercises over there." A hand lazily waved to the side since there was plenty of room for at least three people to work out comfortably. I just moved over to begin some exercises with some stretches before doing sit ups.

It was best to just follow as he says since I not only have to wait to hopefully be rescued, but this made me stronger. Working through this rigorous training was building my muscle and flexibility even more. In just a short amount of time I was already good at walking through a room without a sound and being able to do flips on the spot. I was, in a way, thankful for this opportunity because at least it was beneficial to me for escaping and to hold my own against someone.

A grunt left me as I was doing a plank and decided to shift my legs up into the air like a handstand but still resting on my forearms. The new position had my shirt scrunch down my body towards the floor, but I ignored it as I let my face stay forward. Deep breaths left me as I slowly let my feet move down towards my head and felt my muscles contort and adjust. Pants lightly left me as I soon let toes find my hair to hold the spot before shifting them slowly to point them forward above my head. Tension found me as I felt eyes on me and that caused a tremble to leave me as they pierced deeply. Slowly I shifted my legs up and soon curved them to set a foot to the ground stabilize myself and then slid to rest on my stomach for a minute. Eyes had diverted from me after a moment and I sighed deeply out when the feeling went away.

This hum in the air had me shift to sit on my legs and peered to notice a smirk on Lucci. "Your flexibility is impeccable." An underlining tone was there and I merely watched as he turned a page in his book.

"Ah, thank you." I spoke out lightly before shifting legs out to do cooldown stretches.

"I need you to take something to Kaku for me." I peered to the man as he set his book down to watch me and I shifted to stand up. A hand reached into his drawer to begin shuffling through a file and took some papers out to set them aside and then the file was to me. "Take this." This nod found me as I grabbed the file carefully and held it to myself before moving to the hall. "Try his room first." Another nod left me as I left through the door and was walking down the hall, practicing my silent walking. Though, I do it without notice, I figured I could at least practice some more. As I approached the door, it opened and brown eyes viewed me. I knew Kaku would notice me, they were very good at that kind of thing and I held the file out.

"Oh? I was about to come get this." A hand grasped for the file with a smirk to me and then shifted. "Zoro, sit." The words had me stiffen before a hand was on my shoulder as he pulled me in. "Just for a minute." This smile found me as I moved over to my green haired friend who seemed to lighten up at my presence and I sat across from him in one of the chairs. "I needed to discuss some things with Lucci, so until then." Kaku moved out of the room and left the door open as I notice him moving down the hall.

"Your nose looks better." I rubbed to it subconsciously before grinning to him.

"How is everything? I learned a couple cool things and getting better at my walking." I beamed to him with a fist as I felt proud of myself for being able to do such things.

"Just getting my ass handed to me." The scoff came out and a chuckle left me, a smile found him with arms crossing. "I'm glad you are alright." I shifted to let legs cross onto the chair with me and I heard a noise leave him. "What happened to your neck, Luffy?" The moment I remembered what happened had me grasp the spot with heat flaring to my cheeks.

"I-it's nothing, happened a couple days ago." The bite mark had bruised and some marks were left behind where his teeth pierced. This glare was on Zoro as he gritted teeth and look to the side.

"He hasn't touched you, right?" The questioned seethed out in anger and I looked to him with a frown.

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes, really…"

"But he implies it." Silence found me when the statement left him as he knew how the man was towards me. This curse left him before gazing to the door before shifting to lean over the coffee table. A hand found my shirt as we met for a quick light kiss before he moved back to sit down like he never moved. "I just want to kick his ass."

A small chuckle left me as I covered my mouth, "Zoro!" I spoke up a bit as I tried to sound serious, but it wasn't as I was happy that he wanted to protect me. We conversed a few minutes longer about some new things we learned and how some of the food was pretty good.

"You are dismissed, boy." Kaku had entered with a look to me and the smile on me stiffened as I waved to Zoro.

"Bye, Zoro." He returned it as I soon made my way out of them room before going to Lucci's room. The man, when I returned, was merely reading and let me do as I please so I went to my room to relax some before dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:: Getting these updated since I am lacking, haha. Here is the next chappie!**

 **Hope you enjoy~!**

* * *

 **WARNING:: THIS CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEXUAL CONTENT WITH A DRUG INDUCED STATE AND AN INDIVIDUAL NOT GIVING CONSENT. BE ADVISED.**

* * *

 **Guard Me**

It took only two days for Lucci to get over his cold and by the time it reached a week my nose was better. A little tender, but the bruising and swelling was gone and merely showed a yellow tint as that was even barely noticeable. Staring to the mirror, I noticed how I looked a bit run down and all this training was taking a toll, but at the same time I was adjusting to it. The amazing thing about it all was how your body could handle such things to survive and grow.

 _ **SLAM.**_

My body jerked hearing the door slam and I shifted to see Lucci looking livid. This caused me to slink back into the bathroom away from his sight and hope that he wouldn't find me. It seemed whatever he heard over the phone was not a good thing and I really didn't want to know. Fear build up in me as I leaned against the counter whilst taking deep breaths as I heard his cursing.

"Luffy." My name was a snap through the tense air and I stiffly shifted to view out the bathroom to him as he already had eyes my way. "Come here." Teeth were gritted as he pointed before him and this had me stiffly shift to him. My body was tense as I tried to prepare myself for anything and grey eyes looked to me. The silence was harsh on me as he glared hard on me whilst thinking of something. "Go to your bedroom." The order had me snap quickly to follow it and get out of the way. When I closed the door, gasping breaths left me as I wasn't sure what that was about.

Well, I still don't know and had to eat dinner in my room. Lucci still seemed pissed off on whatever it was and I ate all my food with the water finding me to help wash it down. It was a good meal as always and I set the tray by my door on the inside before moving to my bed to lay down and stare up at the ceiling. My lamp casted light on the white plaster that was curled to cause a wave like pattern.

Time passed as I started to feel my body flush with heat, did the food not settle right? It was odd, a curling in my stomach and a faint throb in my chest as I soon rolled with a groan. My door was opened and I shifted up to see Lucci leaning against my door frame with a smirk.

"Face the other wall and lay down on your stomach." Eyes gleamed to me as I soon moved to do as he said. It was evident that he still had that angered tone there and I didn't want to make it spike again. Movement was made before I felt the bed shift before I noticed hands press on either side of my abdomen. "Any resistance will be responded with immediate punishment, got me?"

"Wha…?" Confusion left me as I had nodded nonetheless before feeling a hand line under the back of my shirt. My nerves spiked as I jerked with a gasp at how sensitive my skin felt when he did so. Heat flared through me as I was shocked on my response and he chuckled.

"Good, it's finally set in." It confused me on what he was speaking about before my shirt was pushed up and a tongue dipped along my spine. Gasping breathes found me as my fingers gripped the sheets and hands shifted to grasp my hips. My body trembled as I felt pants leave my lips on how every move made me spike with pleasure.

 _What did he do to me?!_

Fingers tugged on my pants as I was lifted lightly and I felt a clench in my chest as I knew this would happen. I _knew_ it would, but I wasn't ready at all for this. I couldn't handle it and I couldn't even move to resist much as my body felt like goo. Pants were successfully pulled off my body as hands gripped my ass cheeks firmly and I moaned. A hand found my mouth as I tried to stop myself, but my body only jerked into the hold as lips began pressing to a cheek. It was like my body betrayed me as I felt myself growing hard and I cursed lightly as I soon moaned when a tongue found my entrance.

Jolts of pleasure spiked through my body as I gasped out at the feel and how my body wanted nothing more. A hand lined to reach and grasp a hold of my erection with a firm grip. Fingers gripped the sheets as I arched with a moan gasping out of me and continued to tremble. The mouth pulled away before I felt something cold and wet push before slipping into me. " _O-ohh_ ~!" I cried out as I felt myself push my face into the bed as I tried to keep anything in, but it was hard to do.

"Mh? I can't wait to feel this tight space." Words were spoken out against my skin as something else pressed in harshly with the first object. A jolt found me as hips bucked against the offending items as I couldn't think straight, my mind was fogged by something. The pleasure boiled through me as the items began thrusting into me as teeth nipped at my skin and the hand on my erection continued. Moans wracked my body as I couldn't help my release with a cry and I trembled as the hand continued the strokes.

 _Oh god, I was still hard._

"Ah, perfect." The objects in me removed themselves as I soon felt himself shifting before hands pressed to the bed and that presence towered over my body. Lips pressed to a shoulder blade before a hand shifted to tug on my shirt. "Remove." The order had me shakenly take the article off before groaning when teeth nipped harshly to the back of my neck. Something pressed at my entrance before he shifted up with a hand to my head to grip hair. My head was pulled back before I felt my whole body just sear with pain.

"AAHHHH!" The scream left me as I gripped to the sheets, trying to pull away from it, but I was pressed into the mattress harshly. Tears streaked my face as my whole body shook from the pain and I felt lips to my ear.

"I would have been gentle if it weren't for the news I heard today." Choked sobs found me before his hand lined along my side as he rocked his hips against me. Fingers kept their grip in my hair as teeth found my neck and I gripped the bed helplessly. Even with that sudden pain, my body still couldn't respond and the heat only began to pool into me more as he began to shift himself into a rhythm.

 _ **No, body! Stop!**_

I groaned as I felt my erection return and I cried from how much confusion was swirling through me. Nothing made sense as I couldn't understand why this was happening and I felt fingers release my hair as hands gripped hips as he began to send sharp thrusts into my trembling body.

"Your body seems to enjoy the treatment, hm?" The words were hot against my neck as I moaned with tears as I felt so violated.

 _ **Why body? What are you doing?!**_

" _O-ohh, haaa_ ~!" I moaned out in chokes as I gripped the sheets harshly as I felt him press against something in me. Something about finding it left him as he continued into that spot whilst praising into my ear as I moaned out.

"Come hard for me, Luffy." Trembles had a shaking moan leave me before jerking against him as I felt the bundle snap and I came onto the bed with a cry. A hum of approval found him as he continued in me as my orgasm put a high on me before I felt a certain snap of hips and knew he had released into me. Trembles left me with a groan as he soon pulled out with hands lining along my ass cheeks. Pants left me as I felt my vision blur and lips were against skin. "Good boy."

* * *

When I awoke again, I noticed the time to be somewhere around four in the morning and I groaned to lay back. Pain shot through my body, causing a pained gasp to leave me before trembling as I curled into my body. Everything came back to me on what had happened and I felt eyes widen with horror.

 _Oh god…_

 _He really…_

My hand found my mouth as I felt a pained cry leave me as I squeezed eyes shut and let myself fully shake. The ache in my chest had me cry harder as I tried to keep it down as I felt reality falling hard on me. I was saving myself for Zoro and now I was tarnished to the point of no return.

 _ **Zoro.**_

 _ **I'm so sorry.**_


End file.
